Forgotten
by Danigirl111
Summary: Waking up in the middle of the forest alone and in pain is scary enough. But not remembering who you are and not knowing where to go? Quite terrifying, especially when knowing from the state you woke up in you are most likely in a lot of danger. Lost with only a locket to guide her, follow Isabella as she figures out just what she's been through and how long she's been gone. REDONE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Forgotten.

There was a time when I couldn't remember what my name was. I remember waking up from a slumber that felt as though it lasted forever. An awful void where I felt trapped and alone. I woke in the middle of the forest wearing a dress that was torn and ragged. I was covered in dirt from head to toe. Disoriented and scared I sat for a few moments trying to remember something, anything. But there was nothing. Nothing but a blackness.

There was something on the ground next to me half way buried with dirt. Looking closer I could tell it was a necklace or more specifically a locket. I pulled it from the dirt to see the name "Isabella" written on the front. I flipped it over to examine it better and found an inscription on the back. "Love always, from your Rose."

"Rose" I spoke the name out loud. And suddenly a face flooded my mind. A woman with long beautiful blond locks of hair that likely reached her waist. She had piercing gold eyes that were fierce but loving. I knew that somehow I knew this woman. Also that she was important to me. I just wasn't sure how or why. For some unknown reason that bothered me greatly. All that came to mind though was her face.

Suddenly the realization hit me. I was all alone with no memory of who I am or where my family was. I knew I had one though. Because inside the locket was me wrapped in that same woman's arms smiling at the camera. But on the opposite side was the two of us plus four other couples. I felt an ache in my heart. A longing to meet this beautiful golden eyed family. Or I guess re-meet would be the better word.

Quickly, everything hit me all at once and I was sobbing. Tears flowed but no memories came. Which made me sob harder. I cried for hours until I decided that I wasn't getting anywhere by feeling sorry for myself. So taking one last look at the beauty in the locket I refastened it to my neck. With new purpose and determination I stood. Making the decision to find this beauty along with this family and find out what I lost.

I ran and ran for days. I felt pain and hunger but I couldn't stop. I needed to find this family. The problem, I'd ran for days and still nothing looked familiar. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion hit me like a freight train. All the pain getting so unbearable I was then falling. A scream, a scream of agony and utter despair was all around me. I couldn't even register that it was my scream. All I could think about was that face, that beautiful blond goddess. Pain consumed me and the black returned. That awful void that I'd just came out of a few days before. But the pain and that face remained and all I could do was hope one day, I'd find this mystery beauty.

Rosalie's POV:

Nothing mattered anymore. She was gone. She'd been gone for a year. I've searched in desperation almost everyday. Currently on a pointless hunt. For blood that wouldn't satisfy the gaping hole in my chest. But alas, I couldn't keep searching with no energy. This was my life now. Desperate searching that everyone else halfway gave up on several months ago. Believing she would never return. But I couldn't do that. I couldn't and I wouldn't. My family no longer being able to stand the waves of despair and pain that seemed to role off of me had went off on their own hunts.

Thinking of nothing but her all the pain suddenly transformed into nothing but burning rage. A sound of a monster filling the atmosphere. Smells of wood and blood filling my nostrils as my vision faded and nothing was controlled. My mind on overdrive and my thoughts temporarily frozen I moved with nothing but purpose. Not even understanding that purpose. My body shaking and immense dread and a burning cold running through me. My vision slowly returning. Looking around and seeing nothing but destroyed trees and blood. I glanced down at my shaking hands and noticed them covered in blood and dirt.

A sound of self-loathing and pain falling out of my mouth like a roar from a lion that had just lost his entire pride. I looked at the pieces of the unlucky herd of elk that had crossed my path during my rage blackout. I was a monster. I was so close to heading towards Italy when my eyes caught the locket on my chest. I dropped to the ground pulling it off and carefully opening it to see my beautiful brunette mate. My Isa. My Isabella.

She had found me in a very dark time in my existence. She had taken that hate I had of still being alive when I shouldn't be and she'd made me love the second chance I had gotten. She gave me purpose. She'd turned on a light and made me aware of the beauty and wonders of the world around me. From then on everything was new and exciting. I'd never be able to repay her for the happiness she'd brought to me. Thinking of it made me smile despite myself a tortured laugh falling from my lips transforming into a sob. Lying down in a ball and letting the sobbing happen gripping the locket, just letting it out. I cried for how long I wasn't sure. But when my sobs ended I had a new determination. I would find her, if I had to search for a hundred years. I would find her. I would bring back my parents other daughter, my siblings little sister, and my other half. My world would be whole again. Even if I had to fight for it. Or even die for it.

Esme's POV:

Our family is torn apart. We were once a happy family. Bella had changed our family for the better. She'd brought me a daughter, someone to look after. Someone who was never weak but still more fragile than the rest of our family. She wasn't human. But we'd also found out not long after she entered our lives she was a witch. A very powerful witch. So no one had imagined she'd ever be taken from us. She'd brought more to our family than a daughter for me and my husband. She'd given my sons a little sister to protect and to cherish. They loved her dearly, and would protect her with their life. Of course they felt the same way for Alice, Alex, Rose, and Emilia. But Bella was different. She was the soul of this family. She covered us all in a light that seemed to radiate from her core. My son's seemed to watch her more closely than the rest. And oh did she adore them for it.

Bella seemed to love with everything in her. She rarely ever lost her temper and when she did it was never at people. She never wanted to retaliate with people that were mean to her. She was kind to the core. Alice and Alex looked to her as more than a sister, she was their best friend. She'd helped them realize they were mates and had encouraged them to follow their hearts. She'd brought them more happiness than they'd ever thought possible. Emilia, jasper's mate adored her as well. Bella had helped jasper find Emilia. He'd met her as a human, but she'd disappeared. Jasper searched for years. Bella had risked her life to find her and bring her home to the man who she thought of as her older brother. But she'd found her, and they had spent years trying to make it up to her.

Emmett and Edward were already mated. But Emmet had lost his younger sister as a human. And though she wasn't his biological sister Bella reminded him of Annabelle very much. He once said that Bella couldn't bring Anna back to him but she brought back very cherished memories of her. That was the best gift she could ever give him. For Edward, he'd never had a sibling and him and Bella were quite close. They connected almost like twins. They seemed to know what each other were thinking even though Edward couldn't read Bella's mind. They had their own silent language. They used it to their advantage even though it annoyed their siblings and mates.

Then there was Rosalie. Rosalie was cold and distant, and had quickly been drifting from our family. When Rosalie was human she had a warm open spirit. She was beautiful and she knew it, yes but she wasn't vain like you'd expect. She used what she knew about how to bring out the beauty in others and she used it to help them. She loved her life then. She loved the thought of having a happy family and growing old with her spouse and having children to love. When it was stripped from her unfairly, everything about her changed. Her open spirit closed away and she became cold pulling away. She was lost in her own beauty and immortality. But when Isabella came to us, she knew Rose was her mate the moment she saw her. Rose knew too but she denied it. Not wanting to get close, pushing her away. But Bella never gave up. She knew she could bring Rosalie back to herself. And she did just that. Rosalie, everything changed for her when she finally accepted Bella. After two years of being with our family she'd brought everyone together. She had completed our family.

We were now lost without her. Our centerpiece had been ripped away and we were barely hanging on. Rose was the worst she hadn't returned back to the person she was when she was changed. No, it was worse than that. She was shattered, everything about her racked with pain and loss. She only hunted when she had too. She spent most of her time searching, or just staring blankly at nothing, shaking. It wasn't just her though. I couldn't cook anymore it only made me think of how she wasn't here. Alice, she was the bubbly ball of energy. Now she had lost all sense of pep. She'd stopped shopping which was formerly the thing she loved most. Alexandria she had cut herself off from everyone but her mate. Jasper and Emilia couldn't be in the house anymore. Jasper couldn't stand the constant pain and sadness in the air. Edward stopped playing music which was something he shared with Bella. Emmett couldn't find humor in anything anymore. Couldn't lighten the mood, and he would often moan about loosing another little sister. Carlisle my poor husband, couldn't face his family. He felt he'd failed us all. He spent most of his time working at the hospital. I'd often hear him in his study pulling books off shelves mumbling, "can't fail anyone else, have to save as many as I can" it broke my heart.

So here we are. A broken family. Hanging onto the thread of hope we still had that our family will someday be whole again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Bella's POV:

I woke up in a unfamiliar yet somehow familiar house. I jerked up, head glancing around feeling edgy and on high alert. I noticed a pair of clothes laying the bed along with a towel and washcloth. Confused I stood frozen just staring at the stuff. There was a small knock at the door and a women poked her head in.

"oh Bella dear you're awake! We're so glad! I can't belie-"

I cut her off immediately, I just didn't understand.

"h—ho-how do you know me?" my throat felt as though I hadn't spoken in years. A confused look crossed the beautiful woman that seemed to be Spanish. Her head tilted to the side. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Sweetie, what can you remember?" sadness flashing across her face. I felt a pang seeing the expression. She had been nothing but nice to me, motherly almost. Seeing such pain and sadness in someone so kind. It made me feel like sobbing. She waited patiently while I thought over my answer.

"I.. n—nothing. I remember a void, utter blackness. I woke up, finding this." I held up the locket.

"I knew it was important to me the minute I saw it. I guessed Isabella was my name. I read the inscription and got to the word 'rose'. I also knew that name was very important to me as well. Then I saw the family inside. I know it's my family. B—but… I.. don't know anything else!" a sob coming out at the end. The woman had me in her arms in the next second. I took comfort in this woman's embrace knowing somehow it reminded me of something. That lacking realization made me sob harder. I don't know how long we sat there with her just holding me. When I was finished she wet the washcloth and handed it to me to wash my face.

"Isabella" she spoke with love but also hesitance. I felt worried by her tone. But I nodded for her to continue.

"I know your family. They have been looking for you for a very long time. They'll be so happy we found you. But I'm afraid the reunion won't be simple. And I think we need to wait to tell them." My eyes widened and so much happiness I couldn't understand filled me. Then it registered the second half of what she said.

"Why?!"

"Bella" she sighed.

" Before you went missing you had a mate. A partner, that name 'Rose' was important to you because you were and still are in love with her. I don't want to call her yet because she'll rush here expecting to reunite and live for eternity with her mate. Only to find that the woman she loves, the woman she's searched for a year, doesn't remember anything. It will break her heart. Look I'd never keep it from her for long, if you don't start remembering things in a week or two I'll call them either way. I just.. want to see if being around us will help your memory first" I understood. I really did. But I couldn't stop this awful burning longing to re-meet my family. More importantly, my beautiful blond mate.

I felt the agonizing pain from before I passed out return. I could feel it consuming me. The woman must have saw it too, she gasped and pulled me in her arms. The cold touch, the love radiating from her. It was so familiar. I knew I'd felt it before from two different people. That made me realize, in that moment I would get my memory back. I already was I had remembered rose's face before I'd even opened the locket. And now, I knew why this woman and her love brought out so many strong feelings in me. I knew where I had felt this feeling before as well. It was from my wonderful mate and my mother. The caramel haired woman in the second photo of the locket. I knew, she was the woman that I thought of as a mother. Suddenly, I knew the woman hugging me was also important to me. I still couldn't remember her name but, I knew she was family.

"y—you're… family…" the woman in question beamed and her arms tightened around me. She nodded, an emotion I couldn't completely understand crossing her face. It was a proud yet extremely relieved expression. Like the world was slowly coming back together. Like she knew it would take some time but she suddenly had hope that everything would be okay.

"I wish I could remember your name" my voice came out in a strangled whisper. And her face softened.

"Don't force it sweetie. My name is Carmen. You used to see me as your Aunt." I nodded giving her a hug. This was a big breakthrough and I knew it. I still had a long way to go but I would get there. I didn't know how, but there was one thing I did know. As soon as I remembered as much as I could I wouldn't have Carmen call my family. I would go to them. I would take away the pain I knew they had to be feeling. I would go running into my beautiful blond Goddess's arms and I would give myself back to her. And that is where I would stay.

Rosalie's POV:

I gasped. Something came over me. This overwhelming feeling of extreme hope. I could feel her. It was then everything solidified. I knew she was alive. I mean I'd always hoped, and I'd never given up looking for her. But now, I knew! I was absolutely sure. I jumped off my bed. Flying down stairs. Knowing my family would have heard my gasp and come to see what was going on. I was smiling, with tears of joy in my eyes that would never fall. Looks of surprise and relief on the faces of my family.

"Rosalie honey, what's going on?" my mother's voice hardly ever didn't have that motherly concerned tone. I smiled at her. Running to give her a hug. She returned it with enthusiasm.

"Mama, I feel her! I feel my Isabella! I know she's alive! I know it! I don't know where but I know she's alive."

My families faces all looked relieved, happy, but also cautious. I knew why. They were afraid that it was just my hope to find her one day deceiving me. But I knew better. I knew this feeling was real. I'd felt it the moment I first saw her. Even though I denied it at first I knew she was my mate. Just as clear as I now knew she was alive. I also knew she was in America. I had a general area. We were about to all go on our separate ways to mull over my realization when Alice gasped and sank down to the couch. Alex quickly sat down next to her mate whimpering with concern. My sister came out of it and she looked at me with a shocked look on her face.

"What is it Alice?" my voice filled with confusion at the look she was giving me.

"Rose, I... I know where she is." my eyes widened and I was in front of her in he next second. Looking at her with a look that clearly said tell me what you know. I couldn't see anything in her expression and the silent pause was killing me. I was quickly getting annoyed. I was about to speak when she cut me off.

"Rose the situation is.. A little complicated. The Denali's found her early this morning. Before you say anything and fly out of the house to run to Denali, please hear me out. Okay?" she stared at me with worry and concern. I thought it out for a minute and decided that I could do that. For my mate's sake. I nodded my consent. My body aching with longing.

"They found her in the woods passed out from exhaustion. Her clothes covered in dirt and ripped. She looked like she'd been in the same clothes for a very long time. When she woke up, they.. Discovered that she.. Has lost her memory. The good thing is she is slowly remembering. She said when she woke up she found the locket around her neck and she read the inscription on the back. She recognized your name Rose, she said she knew you were important to her but she didn't know how or why. The Denali's made the decision to call you in the next few days which is what gave me the vision. They would have called as soon as she woke up, but they were thinking about how you would feel if you rushed to Denali and noticed your mate didn't remember you. They wanted to see if being around them would help her remember some stuff. And it has a little, she remembered each of our names after a day of staring at the pictures in her locket. She still doesn't know how she was taken, or what happened when she was taken. She doesn't know what she is or about her life. But she's getting anxious. I got a few unclear visions, she's contemplating going against the Denali's and coming here anyway. She is longing for you as much as you're longing for her Rose." she said the last part with a smile.

I couldn't respond. I was so relieved that I knew where she was and that she was okay. I was a little sad that she didn't remember anything but, I didn't care all that much because she was alive! In that moment, I knew i couldn't stay here waiting. I couldn't sit here and wait for the Denali's call. I had to go, I had to see her.

"i have to go.. I have to at least see her. Talk to her. Just be with her. I don't care that she doesn't remember and I won't push her to. I just want to see her." I looked at my family with probably the most desperate look I've ever gave them. My mother was over to me in a second.

"Rose, bring our girl home.." she whispered, giving me a hug. That was all the encouragement I needed. I hugged my father and siblings goodbye and took off out the door.


End file.
